Childhood sweethearts
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: COMPLETE-A little Randy Orton get's some new next door neighbours. Randy gets a friend for life, or will they ever be more?dun dun dun read to find out lol. please read and review
1. Hate her

Another rubbish story i made up when i was bored, please read and review.

I disclaim

* * *

The sun was shining in St Louis Missouri. Randy was sat outside playing with his friends as his mom sat on the porch her two year old daughter.  
Randy was playing wrestling with his two best friends from school, John and Chris. They all looked up as a huge moving van pulled up at the house next door to them.  
"Mom the new people are here" Randy yelled.

The three boys stopped playing and watched as a car pulled up behind the van next to the drive way.  
Elaine Orton stood up and picked up her daughter. She walked across the front lawn and went over to see the new neighbors. Randy ran close behind her desperate to get a look at the new neighbors.  
Elaine smiled as the family stepped out of the car.

"Hi I'm'm Elaine Orton your next door neighbour"she said introducing herself.

"Hey I'm'm Dan Taylor, this is my wife Jennifer, and our daughters Lynette and May" Dan said introducing his family.

Randy studied the new family for a moment, slightly disappointed that there were no new boys for him to play with. Dan was a tall man with huge shoulders, closely cut hair and a face that looked like it had been molded by fists. Jennifer on the other hand had a Hollywood glamour with long soft floaty blonde hair and huge blue eyes. They looked complete opposites. Then there was the two girls Lynette and May, the two girls were very similar in appearance. They both had long blonde hair wore in two plaits and big blue eyes. Lynette was the oldest as she had just turned eight years old, she was a very anxious child compared to five year old May who always had a smile on her face and chatted readily to anyone who was around.

"I got a brand new pinafore dress and seven pairs of new hair ribbons" May told Mrs. Orton excitedly.

Mrs. Orton laughed at her before turning back to the parents.  
"So how old are your two?" she asked

"Lynette just turned eight and May here is five" Dan replied with a smile.

"This is my son Randy, he's seven and this is my daughter Becca, she's two" Elaine told them.

May stopped listening to the two adults who were talking away happily and turned her attention to the three boys playing wrestling in their front yard. She skipped over towards them.

"Can I play?" she asked sitting next to them.

"No way girls can't wrestle!" exclaimed Chris.

"They can" she argued back.

"Well we don't play with girls" John told her.

"Fine then well I won't share any of my candy with you" she said sticking her tongue out at them.

She skipped back across to her house and grabbed her doll out of the car.She started playing pretending to give the doll it's bottle no longer paying any attention to Randy or the other boys.  
Elaine looked at Randy with a diss pleased expression on her face.

"Randall Keith Orton, you be nice to the new neighbors" She told him in a firm voice pointing a finger at them.  
Randy sighed as he looked over at May.

"Fine she can play, but she best not ruin the game" he said reluctantly.  
May didn't even look up when she spoke to him.

"I don't want to play with you, you guy's can't even wrestle" She called  
Elaine laughed at May just like everyone did.

"Well you guys have been told then" she laughed

"How about when we get settled in, you and your family come round for dinner" Dan suggested

"Well that would be lovely, and if you ever need a babysitter for these two I'll'd be more than happy to watch them" Elaine told them.

"thanks that's really nice of you" Dan said with a smile before going back to help unload the moving van.

"Hey why don't you girls come in my house and ll'll get you something to eat" Elaine told them.

Later that night Elaine was sat up reading Randy a bedtime story.

"Mom what do you think of the new neighbors?" he asked looking up at her.

"They seem like very nice people" she replied looking back down at him.

"May isn't" he declared

Elaine laughed "May is a lovely little girl"

"She said I can't wrestle" He pointed out.

"Well you wouldn't let her play" She explained

"Because she can't" he told her.

"Why don't you go to play with her tomorrow and see how things go" she suggested

"I guess so" he sighed drifting off to sleep.


	2. Best friends

May was outside in her front yard skipping with two girls from down the road. She smiled as she noticed Randy walking over to her.  
"Hey" she called while jumping over the rope.  
"Do you wanna play" he asked  
May grinned at him.  
"Sure" she replied.  
"I thought you were playing with us!" One girl explained  
"I was, I'll see you two later" she laughed  
"So do you wanna go into the woods" he asked  
May thought for a moment before shaking her head.  
"My Daddy doesn't like me going to far, I'm not allowed where he can't see me" she told him.  
"Your Dad won't know" he told her  
"He'll find out" she said  
"Tell him you are gonna play in my garden" he instructed her.  
May's eyes went wide.  
"But that's a lie!" she exclaimed  
"So" he asked  
"Lynny says you must never lie, you should always tell the truth" she said in a matter of fact tone.  
"Well if you're too scared.." he started  
May gave him a bold stare  
"Bet I can get there before you" she exclaimed  
"You couldn't beat me at anything" he laughed  
"Ready set go" she called quickly sprinting off.  
"Hey that's not fair" he yelled chasing after her.

Randy and May were sat by a stream. May had taken off her shoes and was paddling in the water while Randy was still sat sulking because he lost the race.  
"Cheer up" she laughed kicking some water at him.  
Randy scowled at her and May pulled a face back.  
She went and sat by him.  
"How old are you" she asked  
"I'm seven, how old are you" he asked  
"I'm five" she told him proudly.  
Randy picked up a stone and threw it into the stream.  
"Will you be my best friend" she asked  
Randy looked at the girl next to him and smiled  
"Yeah ok" he replied  
He paused  
"Just don't tell John and Chris, I'm not meant to be friends with girls" he added  
"Ok" she said with a smile  
"Is your dad scary" he asked  
"No, why" she replied  
"He looks it" he replied  
"He isn't, he never ever hits us if we've been naughty" she told him.  
"My dad's a wrestler" he told her proudly.  
"What are you going to be" she asked  
"A wrestler just like my dad" he told her  
"That's boring,I want to be an actress because you don't have to learn anything at school" she said with a smile.  
"You can't be an actress" he pointed out.  
"Why not" she asked  
"Because they don't let everyone be an actress"he replied  
"Well they'll let me, I can do anything" she said firmly.  
"What do you want to play now" he asked  
May looked about.  
"Oh no" she exclaimed  
"What" he asked  
"It's dark now, Daddy will know I've been out" she replied running back towards her house closely followed by Randy.  
She knocked on her door and waited for it to be opened.  
"And where have you been" Dan asked as he opened the door to May and Randy.  
"Out with Randy" she replied  
"Did you go far" he asked  
"no" she lied.  
Dan couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her. Her skirt was covered in mud and was soaking wet.  
"I didn't know there was a Stream near here" he exclaimed and May gulped knowing she had been caught out.  
"Are you going to smack me and put me to bed without anything to eat" she asked her lip trembling  
"no not this time" he said in a stern tone although there was amusement in his eyes.  
"Bye May" Randy said quickly walking back to his house knowing it would be his turn to get told off next.  
May went back inside her house and headed into the living room sitting next to Lynette who was reading a book.  
"Lynny will you read me a story" she asked  
"No" Lynette said without looking up.  
"That's mean" she exclaimed  
"Lynette don't be mean to your sister" Jennifer called from the kitchen.  
Dan walked through to see his wife making the dinner.  
"She was out with Randy" he laughed  
Jennifer smiled "those two look so sweet together"  
"I can see them getting into a lot of trouble" he said smiling back at her.  
Jennifer raised an eyebrow "this is May we're talking about, she get's into trouble all by herself"  
"True" he admitted with a sigh looking in the living room.  
May had insisted Lynette read to her but she wasn't even listening to her, she was chatting away about what she had done in the day. Lynette didn't look happy.


	3. day trip

a/n- thanks for all my reviews, this isn't the best chapter ever but i tried, i'll try and do better next chapter. please review

* * *

Randy was sat in his room finishing off his homework. He was seventeen now and was still best friends with May.  
He looked up at the clock on his wall. It was half past eleven and he was meeting May at twelve so they could spend the day at the beach together. He looked round as his door opened.  
"Hey loser, you still working" May asked sitting down on his bed.  
"Yeah"he laughed  
"Can we go yet" she asked  
"Yeah ok I guess I can finish this later" he replied  
"Good, that's the Randy I know and love" she said with a smile jumping.  
Randy picked up his sports bag and headed down stairs following May into his car.  
"Can I pick the radio station" she asked as they were driving along the highway.  
"My car, my radio, I get to choose" he told her.  
May looked at him with huge sad eyes "please Randy you always choose" she pleaded  
Randy sighed "alright then"  
"Good" she said with a smile, messing about with the radio until she was happy.  
As soon as they go to the beach May ran off ahead of him. He tried catching up to her but she always beat him.  
"It's pretty isn't it" she commented looking at Randy who had dumped his stuff down next to hers.  
"I guess so" he said with a shrug as he sat down.  
May sighed. She and Randy had been best friends since she had moved to St Louis ten years ago. But May wanted to be more than just friends with Randy. Unfortunately he just thought of her as another kid sister. After all she was only fifteen. It wasn't a big age gap, at least May didn't think so. No matter what she did or said Randy still didn't seem to notice her. May slipped off her shoes and placed her towel down on the sand. She smiled as she noticed a group of guys watching her from near the sea.  
'Well if Randy isn't gonna pay attention to me, then those guys will do" she thought to herself.  
She pretended not to notice them as she unzipped her dress and let it slip down revealing her brand new turquoise bikini. It had cost her a fortune but it was worth it. She stood tying her hair back perfectly aware that all eyes were on her.  
Well except for Randy's, he was too busy looking at some girls further down the beach. May sat down and took a magazine from her bag and pretended to read it. May wasn't stupid, she knew she was as close to physical perfection as a girl could be. She had grown up a lot. Her figure was ideal, her legs were long and shapely and her skin was flawless. She also knew that she couldn't get through life on looks alone. Just because she was beautiful didn't mean she could get anything she wanted. She couldn't have Randy no matter what she did. So for the day she wasn't going to think about him. There were plenty of other guys out there who would at least know she existed. She lay back and closed her eyes as she began to sunbathe. Suddenly the heat felt less intense. She opened one eye to see one of the guys from near the sea standing next to her blocking the sun from her face.  
"Hey" she said sitting up.  
"Hey I'm Josh" he told her.  
"May" she said simply  
"Pretty name, so how old are you May" he asked  
"Seventeen" she lied  
"got a light" he asked  
"No I haven't sorry" she replied  
Josh just shrugged.  
"Wanna come play some volley ball" he asked  
"Maybe" she replied  
"You know I was just saying to my friends, she is the most gorgeous girl on the beach" he laughed  
May had to stop herself rolling her eyes. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Randy was watching her so she decided to play along with Josh.  
"Oh that's so sweet" she said with a fake smile on her face.  
"So will you play" he asked  
"Sure" she replied getting up and walking across the group of guys not even looking at Randy.

May had a lot of fun chatting with the group of guys. She couldn't stand Josh, all he had been trying to do was make out with her the whole time. But the others were cool. Sure they were no Randy Orton but they would do for now.

Randy was sat alone with a look of pure shock on his face. May, his little May who he had known all his life had just run off with a group of strangers and left him sat there alone. Randy wasn't used to girls walking away from him, most girls threw themselves at him. He didn't think of May in that way, she was his little sister. He still saw her as that five year old girl with blonde pig tails and wide blue eyes who got him into trouble at every opportunity. She was his best friend. He kept a wary eye on her, still confused about the way she had acted. Sure May had lied before, in fact she lied to her parents all the time, but he hadn't seen her like that before. She seemed so confident. May was always confident but she had never thrown herself at a guy before. Randy didn't like it at all.

May sighed as she sat looking at the ocean. The guys were all still chatting away and Josh had his arm around her. But May being May was no longer paying them any attention. It took a really special person to keep her interest for more than ten minutes and that person was sat the other side of the beach.  
" he probably doesn't even realize I'm not there" she thought to herself.  
"Hello May are you listening" asked a voice.  
She turned round and smiled at Josh who was waving a hand in front of her face.  
"yeah" she replied pushing his hand out of her face.  
"So anyway then we had five minutes left of the game and I..."Josh continued and May switched off again.

Randy noticed Josh's hand on May's knee and he felt his heart start to pump faster as he began to get very angry.  
' why am I getting so angry' he wondered to himself  
"Because you like her" a voice said  
' well she is like my sister' he thought  
" Stop lying to yourself" the voice told him.  
' I'm not' he thought  
"Don't lie to yourself" the voice laughed  
'I'm not, shut up you're confusing me, idiot' he thought  
"now your insulting yourself, you've lost it" the voice giggled  
Randy sighed and stood up.  
"I've been in the sun for way too long"he muttered.  
He stormed off across to where May was sat and pulled Josh up from the ground.  
"Hey what's your problem" asked Josh glaring at him.  
"Your my problem" Randy replied pushing him back  
"Randy Orton what the hell do you think you're doing"May exclaimed getting up  
"Saving you from making a big mistake" he told her  
"I'm not making a mistake" she told him  
"We're going home, get in the car" he said  
May just stared at him. It was that same bold challenging stare that he always backed down to, but he couldn't not this time. May had lied about her age and was hanging about with a group of older guys, she could be in real danger. That and the fact that Randy hated Josh for going near her.  
"Don't you dare talk down to me like I'm a child" she told him  
"Well you are a child" he said  
"I'm two years younger than you Randy and you're not my father" she exclaimed before storming off.  
"By the way she's only fifteen" Randy told Josh before running off to find May.


	4. sorry

a/n-very short lil chapter, im gonna update all my stories this weekend hopefully, haven't been able to sooner because i was in a show lol, neways thanks 4 my reviews ppl:D

* * *

May was sat in Randy's car sulking. She had done what he said but she wasn't happy about it. She sighed as she noticed Randy running towards the car.

"Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you" he asked opening the door.

"In here obviously" she replied raiing an eyebrow at him.

Randy got into the drivers seat and looked round at her.

"What's wrong" he asked with real concern in his eyes.

"Nothing" she told him keeping her eyes forward. Randy was standing up to her and she wasn't used to it. May was the type of girl who could charm people into doing whatever she wanted them to. Well she couldn't get Randy to fall in love with her, but he always did what she asked him to, and never questioned her. Well not until today.

Randy just raised an eyebrow at her waiting for a real response.

"Can we go home now" she asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah we can" he told her.

May smiled she was getting her own way again.

"As soon as you tell me" he added

May's smile disappeared.

"Fine" she sighed

Randy looked at her expectantly.

"Randy I love you, not just as a friend it's more than that" she blurted out and Randy's eyes widend.

"Oh" he managed to reply

"See thats why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way and now you won't even want to speak to me ever again" she rambled on

"Shut up" he told her and May looked at him surprised.

Her look of surprise quickly turned to a cold hard stare.

"Sorry" he said quickly" I was just thinking that's all"

"Yeah right Randy, you know what i knew you wouldn't want to be my friend still, well that's just fine by me!" she exclaimed

"May i do really like you, but as a friend. You're like my little sister" he told her.

Tears were welling up in her big blue eyes.

"Sorry May" he said softly putting an arm around her.

"I'm fine" she told him as she pushed his arm away

Randy looked down.

"Let's just go" she sighed and turned to look out the window so she wouldn't have to look at him.

'great I've gone and made a huge mess' they both thought to themselves.

'Why do things have to be so complecated' he thought to himself

'Why did i have to open my big mouth, i knew he wouldn't feel the same way' she thought to herself.

Randy gave a slight cough.

"There was somthing i wanted to tell you" he said glancing at her.

"Go ahead" she said not looking round.

"I'm going away this summer, with my Dad, he said I Could come with him while he's wrestling" he told her

"Great" she said sounding bored.

"Should be alot of fun, I could get you autographs" he tried

"Have fun" she said simply.

A week later it was the summer vacation. May was sat up in her room at the window sill looking out as Randy's car pulled out of the drive way and sped off down the road.

May turned slowly and went to sit on her bed. She grabbed a book from her shelf and picked up the teddy Randy had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday.

The two had hardly spoken since the day at the beach.

'Why am I so stubburn' she thought to herself angrily, 'now Randy's gone and all he'll think about is me being horrible, well if he even remembers me by the time he get's there.'


	5. forget her

* * *

a/n- thanks for all of my reviews:) anyways another little chapter sorry it's a really crap one. please review

* * *

Randy sighed and lay back on his bed. His two new friends Matt and Jeff Hardy were arguing like they had none stop for the last three weeks.

Matt and Jeff looked at Randy and rolled their eyes. They both went and sat by him.

"May again?" asked Matt

"How did you geuss?" asked Randy sitting up.

"It's always her" Jeff replied

"Well i can't help it, i really do miss her" He told them.

"We miss all our friends too, but we aren't moping around" Matt said

"Yeah i mean come on you're here at the WWE!" exclaimed Jeff excitedly.

"You guys don't know May though, she's not the type of girl you can easily forget" Randy told them with a slight smile.

"What's she like then?" asked Jeff.

"She can be funny, she's really confident and she always gets her own way. She's a great actress she can lie to someones face and they'd believe her. I know she sounds a bit bitchy from that but she really is great, she can be so sweet and caring one minute but stubbern and determined to get her own way the next" He told them.

"So basically she's unpredictable" Jeff said

"there's definatly never a dull moment around May, she was always getting me into trouble growing up and then before i left..." he started

"What happend?" asked Matt

"nothing" Randy lied

"It's a good thing she can lie because you sure as hell can't" Jeff laughed

Randy grinned for a moment before turning serious again.

"Well before i left she told me she loved me" he muttered

"well you would miss your girlfriend" Jeff pointed out.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Randy said a little louder and quicker than he had intended.

"did she turn you down?" asked Jeff

"no i've never asked her out, i turned her down" he replied

"But you love her" Matt pointed out feeling really confused.

"I don't" Randy told them.

Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed "denial"

"Yep" Matt agreed.

"You're right and i've messed everything up" Randy groaned.

"Well she sounds great so she'll probably give you another chance" Jeff pointed out.

"Call her" Matt told him.

Randy nodded. He walked across the room and picked up the phone dialing the number.

"Taylor house" a female voice said answering the phone.

"Hey Lynny it's Randy" he said

"Hey Randy, hows things on the road?" Lynny asked

"They're great" he replied " is May there?"

"No she's not...she hasn't told you?" Lynny asked.

"Told me what?" asked Randy.

"May doesn't live with us anymore, she lives with mom" Lynny replied

"When did this happen?" he asked

"Two weeks ago" she replied.

Randy could hear how upset she was but knowing Lynette she would never tell anyone how she was feeling. Lynette was the type of girl who put others before herself. She was a martyer, the complete opposite of May. The two sisters were like chalk and cheese but they were closer than any sisters Randy had ever met. Sure they argued a lot but they loved each other and helped out when the other was in trouble. Well Lynny helped get May out of trouble anyway.

"Are you ok Lynny?" he asked

"Yeah i'm fine" she replied" May's got it the worst i mean finding out after all that time."

"finding out what?" he asked feeling very worried about May.

"I don't know if it's my place to say" she said slowly.

"I need to know if she's ok" he said

"You know May she'll be fine" Lynny pointed out.

"But.."he started

"Look Randy i heard about your decision to join the WWF, so good luck with that i'm sure you'll do great" Lynny said changing the subject.

"Lynette tell me what happend" he tried again.

"Randy i know you love May but you need to forget about her and concentrate on you" Lynny said bluntly.

Randy was in shock at what he had just heard from Lynette it was so out of character for her.

"May can take care of herself" Lynny said in a softer tone.

May had always been described charming, funny and confident ever since she was little. May could charm the birds out of the trees, but Randy still worried about her.

"Randy it's great that you love her and i know you think she's perfect but believe me May isn't all that she seems" Lynny told him firmly.

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling confused, what he really couldn't get his head round was that it was Lynette saying all this, the girl who stood by people through anything especially her little sister.

"May has a darker side Randy she's not the picture of innocence you make her out to be, you still see that five year old girl with two blonde pig tails, i hate to say this Randy but it's true May is deceitful, greedy and cunning" Lynny told him

Randy started to laugh "don't be so stupid Lynny, May is nothing like that"

"You haven't been around for awhile Randy, forget about May she'll be fine, she's the type of girl who'll go through life getting exactly what she wants wether it's right or not" Lynny sighed

"What the hell has happend Lynette?" he asked angrily.

"bye Randy have fun on your trip" Lynny said before hanging up.

"You ok?" asked Matt

Randy just shook his head.

"That has got to be the weirdest phone call i've ever had" he muttered


	6. alone

a/n- thanks for my reviews people:) anyways heres my update please review wether its good or bad.

* * *

May sighed as she sat alone in her room. The years had gone by and still she hadn't heard from Randy. She had just been turning sixteen when heleft, she was still young and nieve thinking that he would come back. But of course he never. The last thing she had heard he got a contract with the WWE. Her sister had helped her through it all.

/flashback/

"But he wouldn't just forget about me" May whined.

"Honey best friends make those promises all the time, but Randy has been given a great oppertunity you don't want to take that away from him do you?" asked Lynette

"What oppertunity?" she asked

"His contract with the WWE" Lynette replied

"Nice of him to tell me that!" May yelled before running upstairs.

/end/

She sighed as she remembered that night, she couldn't exactly forget it. That had been the night of the argument. Her parents had always argued but they had always made up five minutes later and started acting like teenagers. May had always found it embaressing when her parents were all over each other but she would of gladly put up with that forever instead of finding out what she did. That night was the night her mother finally went to far.

/flashback/

May sat up in her room with her hands over her ears desperatly trying to block out the sound of her parents fighting yet again. She looked across at her sister who was sat calmly at the end of her bed reading a book.

"How can you just ignore it?" May asked

Lynette just shrugged" same way i ignore you"

May smiled slightly and threw her pillow at Lynettes head. Lynette picked up the pillow that was now on the floor and threw it hard at May knocking her off of the bed. The two girls began laughing. May was just about to throw the pillow when the shouting got louder.

"May's not your child!" her mother screamed.

May dropped the pillow and sat in silence for once she didn't have anything to say

/end/

May looked up as her room door slowly opend. She smiled as her mother walked in and sat by her on the bed.

"I've got a surprise for you" Her mother said excitedly.

"What is it?" she asked

"I got you a job!" her mother replied

"You did, is it modeling or acting, or what?" she asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"A maid!" her mother exclaimed. The smile instanly disappeared.

"A maid!" she cried"why did you get me a job as a maid?"

"I know you want to be an actress and i know you've got the talent but listen to me, this way you can make up the money to be able to travel to different places for audititions" her mother explained to her.

May looked at her confused" so by cleaning some persons house i'm gonna earn enough to travel anywhere?" she asked and her mother nodded.

May sighed "fine then"

"You leave tomorrow" her mother told her.

"Leave to where?" she asked

"The adress is in the kitchen" her mom replied

May watched as her mother left the room. She stood up and sat down infront of her vanity table. Here she was twenty two years old, her whole life infront of her, or so it should be, everything had gone wrong so far. She now had no father, her mother was obsessed that she should be some perfect person, she didn't see her sister anymore who was the only person she could trust and her best friend had deserted her. She didn't see how things could get any better. She picked up her lipgloss then through to herself. Well things can't get much worse either.


	7. daydreams

a/n- wow thanks for all my reiviews..well here's my update. Just to explain...may wants to become an actress and her mom tells she has got her a job so may is excited until she finds out she has got a job as a maid..which she doesn't want

* * *

May looked up at the huge house infront of her and smiled slightly. The house had a grand proud appearence to it. She walked up the path way and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. A slightly over weight woman in her early fifties opend the door. Her hair was going gray and she had a chubby cheerful face with rosey cheeks. May smiled at her.

"You must be the new maid" the woman said in a booming cheerful voice that nearly blew May away.

"Yes i'm May Taylor, nice to meet you" She said warmly.

"I'm Mrs Gibson the cook" Said the woman."Well don't just stand there come on in!"

May smiled as she entered the grand house.

"Miss Collins is in the living room, she's expecting you so go right on through" The woman said before disappearing down the hallway.

And the living room would be where...she thought to herself. She walked into the first door on her right and peeked inside. It was quite a large room but then the whole house seemed to be huge. It looked a bit like an office. She stepped inside and looked around. She knew she shouldn't but May was always looking into things that weren't really any of her business. The wooden floor had been polished to perfection. The walls were lined with sheleves that were full of trophies and other awards. There was a bookcase in the corner that was so full Lynette would have thought she was in heaven if she had seen it all. What really caught her eye was the desk in the centre of the room. She ran a finger across the smooth golden table. It was a polished and perfect as the rest of the room. It was as smooth as silk, the edges were rounded and the draws glided open and shut without making a sound. A lifes work had gone into making it. May smiled, she imagined herself as the owner of a house like this. Sitting in a smart business suit in the office and walking down a grand staircase dressed in a white evening gown greeting people at the door when she threw partiess and invited all of her important friends. Dozens of candels would light the house, there would be soft music in the background and waiters would be carrying tray of champagne. But it was just a fantasy, a dream and a tap on the shoulder brought her back to reality. May spun around to see a woman who looked to be about the same age as May. She had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. Cold blue eyes, she was fairly silm and fairly short. May blushed at being caught snooping around.

"I was looking for the living room..." she started

"Well it's not here" the woman said looking down her nose at May.

May followed the woman out of the office towards the living room. As soon as her back was turned May's eyes narrowed. Already May disliked the woman but she needed a job to get the money together so she was going to have to be the perfect little angel. It was a good thing May wanted to be an actress or she might not have pulled it off.

Miss Collins been shocked by the girls beauty. She couldn't believe it, she had been expecting some little mousey girl, intead she had gotten May who's hair shone like gold satin and had the biggest brightest eyes she had ever seen. Well that wouldn't work for her at all. Miss Collins didn't trust her husband not to fall for this girl. But she had already hired her and she couldn't very well get rid of her before she had even started work. She sat down on the couch and signalled for May to sit down next to her.

"I'm Lucy Collins" the woman said introducing herself.

May smiled as she looks about the living room, it was just as posh as the office.There were oriental rugs on the wooden polished floor. Huge comfy cream couches and armchairs and an antique cabinet filled with expensive looking china plates. She frowned slightly the whole house seemed perfect and now she was being given the job of cleaning it. She still didn't know what possesed her mother to get her the job May had never so much as washed a dish never mind cleaning a house but still a job was a job.

"So May, do you want to work for me?" asked Lucy

May put on her brightest smile. No she didn't want to be some stuck up cows maid but she wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yes i'd love to work for you, and it is such a beautiful house" she replied

Lucy smiled with pride she had picked out everything herself, her fiance didn't like it but he let her do anything she wanted.

"Well May your room is upstairs, Joe our gardener will show you where it is, i expect you to have laid the table by seven, we're having people over so the silver will have to be polished ready.

"Ok not a problem" she said brightly but she groaned inwardly. This woman seemed to have an obsession with polishing, everything in her house sparkeled.

Joe the gardener came through to meet in her in the living room and took her upstairs to her bedroom. She looked around the tiny little bedroom. The walls were plain cream and there was a plain white bedspread on the bed. Nothing fancy, it wasn't anything like the rest of the house. She started to unpack her suitcase putting her things away in the wooden chest of draws. She put her hair up into a french pleat and put on her uniform. A plain navy blue dress and an apron. May rolled her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. What century did that woman think she was in anyway. May felt like she had stepped into the 1950's. But you're getting paid alot of money she reminded herself.

Downstairs Lucy Collins was sat in the back garden reading a magazine silently fuming to herself for not checking out a thing about her new maid before she hired her. Joe the gardener was busy working away trimming the hedges in the front garden when a car pulled up in the driveway.

"What are you doing back so soon?" he asked as a man stepped out of the car.

"Got off work early" the man replied

"The new maid has arrived" Joe told him with a wink.

The man rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

"What's this one like?" he asked

"young, blonde, blue eyes, great figure" Joe told him.

"So what's wrong with her?" he asked knowing full well that his wife wouldn't hire anyone pretty because she didn't trust him.

"Nothing, well not really, it's just she's almost too pretty, if you get what i mean" Joe replied

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well she's gorgeous don't get me wrong but i just get the feeling there's somthing not quite right" Joe explained.

Lucy came walking out of the front door.

"I thought i heard the car" she said with a bright smile on her face" welcome home sweetie!"


	8. plans

a/n- thanks for my reviews:)

* * *

Randy walked into his home and smiled. It was the first time he had been there in four months. He was so happy to be back with his fiance, everything was great. Then as he looked up the staircase his whole world was turned upside down. He blinked a few time not quite sure he was seeing clearly.

I must really need some rest he thought to himself.

"Oh my god!" the girl exclaimed before running down the stairs and throwing herself into Randy's arms. He hugged her back still in shock at what was happening. There in his arms was May Taylor someone he really didn't think he would see ever again.

"I missed you" she wispered.

Randy smiled down at her. He had completely forgotten where he was, at that time he felt like he was home again with May and everything was great. A loud cough from behind him brought him right back into the present day. He turned round and smiled at his fiance he didn't exactly look pleased by what she had just witnessed.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Do you two know each other?" she asked May with her nose firmly in the air.

May forced herself not to give Lucy a dirty look. Of that girl had her nose any higher in the air she'd topple over backwards.

"Yeah me and May go way back, she's my best friend" Randy replied for her still smiling at May which annoyed Lucy more.

Randy didn't give Lucy a second thought. He had been a bit taken aback when he first saw May, she had always been pretty but now she was beautiful, even wearing that stupid uniform she looked perfect to him. Well almost perfect he could tell what Joe meant about her being almost too beautiful. She seemed different some how. He remebered the conversation with Lynette from eight years ago like it was only eight minutes ago, when Lynny told him that May wasn't what she seemed to be. He hadn't really believed her back then but looking at May now he knew somthing wasn't quite right. Her eyes that used to sparkel with excitment every time she was thinking up some new plan that usually got them into trouble or when she was talking about the future how he would be world champion and she would be an award winning actress. Now when he looked into her big almost turquoise eyes they seemed so hungry for affection, and when she had been talking to Lucy he had noticed a dangerous glint in her eye. That bold cold stare that was exactly like her mothers. Not many people would pick up on it but he could tell by the way she was avoiding eye contact that somthing was wrong. May always had that habbit when she was up to somthing or when she had done somthing. She would look around the room trying to find out if anyone suspected her and she would never look someone directly in the eye.

Stop over analysing everything he told himself.

"May we aren't paying you to stand around all day, you do have a table to set and silver to polish" Lucy said taking hold of Randys hand as if to give the message that he belonged to her.

May walked through and got on with it. She couldn't cause a huge argument on the first day and especially not now that Randy was here.

Later that night May was stood in the corner completly bored out of her mind. Lucy was having a dinner party as she put it with her friends. May smirked as she noticed Randy was just as bored as she was. Everyone started their meal and immediatly spat it back out.

"May why do these forks taste like silver polish?" asked Lucy angrily.

"because i polished them" she replied and Randy smirked.

"You were meant to wash them after you polish them" Lucy told her.

"How was i supposed to know that?" she asked

"I would have thought it was obvious" Lucy laughed as if she were the most stupid person she had ever met.

May ran straight out into the garden and burst into tears. Well it wasn't obvious to her, like she had ever cleaned silver in her life. She hadn't been there a full day and already she was fed up. She knew she needed the money to go to L.A and become an actress but no dream was worth putting up with Lucy Collins.

May pulled herself together.No one ever talked down to her and got away with it and there was no way she would let Lucy walk all over her and get away with it. May smirked to herself she was going to make Lucy's life a living hell, but she was going to be careful about how she did it.

A few moments later Randy was sat by her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine" she replied

"So how have you been?" he asked

"Ok i geuss" she lied

"Listen don't pay any attention to Lucy she's just stressed out with the wedding being a month away" Randy told her.

May smiled brightly as an idea came to her.

"Oh well tell her i'll help her sort everything out" May said brightly.

"Would you really do that?" he asked

"Of course!" she exclaimed

"It's great seeing you again..i er..i really missed you" he told her.

May had missed Randy and she still did love him, she wasn't about to lose him to some stuck up cow either.


	9. helping

a/n- thanks for the reviews:)

* * *

Lucy paced about the room. She was tapping the heel of her shoe on the hard wooden floor. May looked up from what she was doing and smiled.

"Everything alright there Lucy?" she asked

"Stress stress stress!" Lucy exclaimed pacing faster.

"Wedding plans?" she asked

"Well of course it is" Lucy snapped but May kept her cool.

"You know if you need any help..." she started and waited to see if she got a reaction.

Lucy regarded her carefully for a moment, she trusted May about as far as she could throw her. But she did have alot of things she needed doing.

"Well it would be a great dress if you could pick up my dress for me..." Lucy told her slowly.

May smiled brightly at her "Of course i will, anything to help you and Randy out. After all you will be like my sister inlaw."

May walked over to Lucy who was standing next to the door. She opend the door and then turned to hug Lucy.

"I am so happy for you and Randy" she lied and then left the house. She was about to get into the car when she heard a shrill shriek from in the house. May smirked and drove off as she saw the front door fly opening.

May smiled to herself as she walked about the town going into the different stores. She had never gotten the chance when she was home. Well before that night she did..but after that everything had been so different. May shook her head telling herself not to think about it as she walked into the bridal shop. She marched up to the front desk and asked for the dress. The sales woman walked back out from the back carrying a long silk white dress. She handed it over to May with a smile.

"I must say" the woman told her" you will make a lovely bride"

"Oh.."May started to object but then decided to play along" thank you"

"Would you like to try it on again before you leave?" the woman asked

May almost laughed, like that dress would fit her. Lucy far too skinny. Where as May on the otherhand actually had a figure.

"No that won't be necessary" she replied with a smile and left the store. She smiled to herself as an idea popped into her head. She looked down at the beautiful dress in her arms and then headed to the car. She ripped it up the one side.

Well she thought to herself it is the latest fashion. But Lucy was a very traditional girl she and a perfectionist. She hated showing off her legs past her knees and to make it worse it was now fraying. Lucy would throw a fit. May knew the dress store would be put through hell for it but she didn't feel even slightly guilty and why should she.

She drove back to Randy's house. Even though she lived there it wasn't her home. She glided into the hallway.

"I'm back!" she called.

Joe the gardener gave her a warning sort of look. She kept a straight face until he went back outside. A smile lit up her pretty face. She walked into the living room to find Randy sitting on the couch.

"Hey Randy what are you doing home?" she asked sitting down.

"Lucy called me all freaked out, she hasn't come out of the bedroom yet and she won't let me in" He told her with a sigh.

"Oh i hope she's allright" May said sounding sympathetic when on the inside she was ecstatic.

"She's always being dramatic" he said in a quiet voice.

May looked round as the door swung open and smashed against the wall.

"Look what you did!" Lucy screeched.

Randy gasped at the sight of his fiancee and May had to stiffle a giggle.

"Oh my god Lucy what happend?" she asked in false surprise.

"Don't play innocent with me" Lucy yelled

"Calm down Lucy" Randy told her soothingly" now what do you think May did?"

"I don't think i know she did it, before she left she put gum in my hair" Lucy cried.

May was tempted to ask what hair but thought better of it.

"I would never do such a thing" she lied looking like a picture of pure innecence false hurt in her big blue eyes.

"Lucy i know you think May did it, but i know her Lucy she wouldn't do somthing like that" Randy assured his fiancee.

"Then explain why i look like i've been in one of those match things where the loser loses all his hair!" She yelled

"Bad hair cut?" May suggested

Randy tried not to laugh.

"Get out!" Lucy yelled.

May left quickly and headed straight up to her room where she burst out laughing. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life. Lucy was unbelieveably angry and May was extremely proud of making that happen. It had been a very entertaining experience and Lucy hadn't even found the dress yet.


	10. happy birthday

a/n- thank you everyone! please review

* * *

May sat at her vanity table admiring herself in the mirror. She ran a brush through her silky smooth blonde hair. Finally satisfied she looked in her full length mirror. She was wearing her micro mini white skirt, a pale pink halter neck and her kitten heel pink sandels. She looked outside. The sun was shining brightly. It was her day off. May always liked to look good on her day out. But today was extra special, it was Randy's birthday, it was also a week before his wedding but she really didn't care about that. Lucy was leaving today on business and she would have Randy all to herself. A little bit of harmless flirting might make him reconsider his choice to marry Lucy. She spun round as she heard Randy calling bye and the door beong shut. She smirked before leaving the room. She glided down the stairs. She walked through the living room and frowned as Randy wasn't there. She heard someone moving about in the kitchen. She sneaked in and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Geuss who" she wispered.

Randy turned round to face her with a smile.

"Hey May" he said brightly.

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm surprised you remembered" he said with a laugh

"Of course i remember" she told him.

"I remember when you were little and all you would talk about was your birthday, you didn't want to hear about anyone elses" he said fondly.

"Long time ago" she said sadly" everything's different now"

"Not everything" he told her.

"Yeah" she agreed" we've still got each other."

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk pouring herself a glass. She turned back round to face Randy and she smiled.

"so what are you up to?" she asked

"Nothing" he replied

"Nothing!" she exclaimed" but it's your birthday!"

"No big deal" he said with a shrug.

"Turning twenty five is a big deal" She told him.

"Well Lucy's gone, nothing much to do, everyone else is on the road" he replied

"You've still got me" she said softly.

Randy smiled at her.

"Ok so what shall we do today?" he asked

"Anything is fine by me" she replied. She paused for a moment" just no trips to the beach!"

Randy and May had spent the whole day together, mostly talking about when they were little. May hated thinking back to those days now. The past stayed in the past as far as she was concerned but she didn't feel like explaining everything to Randy.

The two of them were sat on the couch watching smackdown in the living room.

"Ok so who's better...eddie or rey?" asked Randy

"i'd say Rey he does all the high flying stuff" she replied

"Maybe one day you could come to a show and i could intorduce you to my friends" he told her.

"I'd like that" she said softly.

"Really?" he asked with a smile and May nodded her head.

He smiled at her and pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Lucy hates going to watch me, she says wrestling is a waste of time" he confided

"but you love it, of course it's not a waste of time!" she exclaimed

Randy's hand was still on her face and May felt a jolt of electricity travel down her spine.

"Randy..."she started

Then he did what he had wanted to do for a very long time..he kissed her. He knew it was wrong, he was engaged and getting married next week. But at that moment he really didn't care. To his surprise May kissed him back, He put her arms around her. And for that night they forgot everything that had happend in the past. All they had was what was happening right at that moment. Randy forgot about Lucy and May forgot about everything that had been bothering her for as long as she could remember. None of it mattered.


	11. regrets

a/n- short chapter..next one will be longer promise..please review:)

* * *

May woke up the next morning and felt an arm around her waist. She turned round feeling confused. Her eyes widend as she found Randy lying next to her. She sat up slowly and looked about the room. To her horror she was in Randy's bedroom. She slowly eased herself from out of his arms and tip toed out of the room. She quickly ran across into her room and sat down to think. She loved Randy and she did want to be with him, but he was getting married next week. She had wanted to split Randy and Lucy up but know all she felt was the sick feeling of guilt. She had never ever felt guilty about anything in her life. She had stolen people's boyfriends plenty of times and she had never given it a second first. She was a bitch and proud of it. She couldn't understand why she suddenly cared so much. But she loved Randy, he was the only person she had ever really cared about, apart from Lynette. May had learnt along time ago that she couldn't trust anyone. Her mother used to her to pay the bills. Her father had thrown her out along with her mother, he wasn't her real father and she had been as shocked as she was. She still thought of him as her dad because she had never known any different. Just like everyone else he had betrayed her. She had always been close to him until that night. Randy had left her too but she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"What am i going to do" she mummered to herself as she sat on her bed.

She pulled out her box of old letters, she hadn't looked at them for a long time. But then they were from the past, a place she avoided going at all costs. But everything was different now. One stupid mistake and everything was different.

Randy and May avoided each other for the rest of the week and neither of the spoke to Lucy much, they both felt guilty. It had surprised May that she felt guilty around the woman she couldn't stand but she did. The week past quickly and the next thing May knew she was stood at the back of a church building watching Randy and Lucy exchange their vows. Tears were glistening in her big blue eyes. Joe the gardener put an arm around her and took her back to the house as Randy and Lucy waved goodbye to everyone before leaving for their honeymoon. Over the last few weeks Joe had become a close friend of May's. Neither of them was attracted to each other, but they understood each other. Joe was a quiet man and that suited May just fine. He didn't ask her lots of questions but he was there when she needed him. She opend the front door and walked straight up to her room. She didn't bother doing her work. She didn't have the energy. She looked at her calendar on the wall. Eigth of April, offically the worst day of her life. She sighed and then looked back at the Calendar. She was four days overdue. She shook herself.

No it's ok it's only four days she told herself. The days past and it was the day before Randy and Lucy were going to be coming back. May dragged herself out of bed and cleaned the house from top to bottom. Lucy will never know she thought to herself with a shrug. Truth be told she didn't care what Lucy thought she had other things to worry about.

"Joe" she called "can you drive me to the doctors please"

"Yeah" he called back coming into the house.

The two of them drove in silence to the doctors.

May sat in the waiting room. The whole place was silent apart from the occasional cough here and there. The only constant noise was the ticking of the waiting room clock. She looked up as a doctor came through but sighed as he called an old woman in. Twenty minutes had passed and May was pacing up and down unable to keep still. Finally she was called through. She sighed a sigh of relief as she finally got to go and see the doctor. She sat alone in the doctors room for a few minutes then he came back through with a smile on his face.

Thank god she thought to herself.

"Congratulations Miss Taylor...you're going to be a mother" the doctor told her.

May's mouth dropped and her eyes widend in horror.

"What!" she exclaimed.


	12. missing

a/n- wow thanks everyone! this is just a short lil chapter, next one will be more eventful promise. anyways please review and if anyones got time then could you review my new story Viva Las Vags?

* * *

Randy paced about the living room. Looking up every so often at the clock. He spun around as he heard the front door open. He ran through into the hallway but frowned when he saw it was only Lucy.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked him avoiding eye contact.

"No one's seen May" he told her.

Lucy glared at him. "Well good i don't want that slut in my house!"

"Don't call her that" Randy yelled.

Lucy's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare shout at me, you sleep with that tart and then have a go at me for telling it like it is" She yelled back.

Randy looked away from her. He knew he shouldn't have told her, he should have just acted like nothing had happend. But he needed to clear his concience so as soon as they got on the plane he told her what had happend the week before they got married. Lucy had ignored him for the whole honeymoon, she only came near him to take his credit card when she decided to go on a shopping spree.

"Look we both made a mistake" he started

"She's been causing trouble since she stepped foot in the house, you just chose to ignore it" Lucy said angrily "and know she's been gone a week and she's still causing trouble."

"Are you telling me you aren't worried about her?" he asked

"No i'm not!" She exclaimed indignantly "I couldn't less what happens to her, you know what she's like, you even told me what she was like when you were kids"

Randy looked away"ok maybe she wasn't a little angel, she did have a bitchy side to her" he admitted" but she was still a good person"

"I can't talk to you" Lucy said before walking upstairs and leaving him standing by the front door.

Randy sighed as he walked back into the living room. Things were never going to be the same again. He was married to someone he no longer loved and she sure as hell didn't love him. The girl he did love had dissappeared and now he was left alone in a house that he hated anyway.

He spotted Joe working in the garden so he decided to go and talk to him.

"Hey Joe" he said sitting down on a bench.

"Yo Randy" Joe said not looking up.

"You ok?" asked Randy

"Yeah what about you?" Joe asked

"Alright" Randy replied

"Liar" Joe laughed

Randy sighed "I geuss i'm worried about May.

Joe looked up at Randy and then went back to work.

"Oh" Joe said simply.

"I mean we got back and she was here next morning and she's gone, she took everything with her, didn't leave a note.." he started rambeling on.

Randy stared at Joe who had started to sweat.

"You alright there?" he asked

"Who me...i'm fine" Joe replied quickly.

"Why do i get the feeling you know somthing?" Randy asked

"I don't know anything" Joe replied" it's hot out here!"

"where's May?" he asked

"Honestly i don't know where she went, she told me she was going away that's all" Joe told him.

"Do you know Why?" he asked

Joe nodded"Yeah i do"

"Why then?" he asked

"Not my place to say, if anyone should ever tell you then it'll have to be her" He replied

"Please" Randy pleaded

"I promised, sorry Randy" Joe told him.

Randy sighed. So once again she was gone. Who knew how long it would be until he found her again. They had found each other before so maybe it would be possible. But then again how many times can you get that lucky? Luck never gives it only lends.


	13. may?

a/n- wow thanks for my reviews! sorry this is really short and crap but review anyway please

* * *

Randy sighed as he sat back and looked about the club. It had been the night of wrestlmainia. He had faced the undertaker, it had been an experience to remember. He winced as he sat up. A painful experience to remember. He smiled as his two friends Dave Batista and John Cena both sat down. They had both won their matches and they had both become champions. Needless to say they were both happy with the nights events. Randy on the other hand felt miserable. He had been beaten and was in pain. His lucky streak had finally ended.

"Come on Randy, you're single again, why aren't you over there talking to those girls?" asked Dave

Randy looked at the girls dancing away and then took another drink. John just rolled his eyes and Dave laughed

"What's up?" asked John

"Nothing" Randy mumbled.

John just shook his head.

"Randy you lost a match, it's not the end of the world" Dave told him.

Randy made a vague noise that sounded a bit like Yeah i know.

"Pull yourself together" John told him firmly.

Randy stood up and followed his friends over to the group of girls. He gave them his usual charm but didn't really want to be talking to them.

John pulled him over to the side and started talking to him.

"Randy you ok?" John asked "you don't seem like yourself"

"Yeah i'm good" he lied

"Yeah right" John laughed" Ok if you don't to talk to me, that's cool"

John went back to his friends and left Randy standing by himself. He walked over to the bar and ordered another beer. He took a sip from the bottle and scanned the room. A pretty brunette woman sat down beside him. She quickly ordered a rum and coke before turning to face Randy.

"Well well well if it isn't Randy Orton" She said with a smile" long time no see"

Randy looked at her for a moment then smiled "Hey Joy" he said

"So what's been going on with you?" she asked

"You don't wanna know" he replied

"Helps to talk about it" she prompted and Randy gave in.

"It's just everything that's been happening recently" he told her.

"Just been one of those weeks?" she asked

"One of those years" he told her with a wry laugh.

"So what exactly happend i mean things were going great for you last time we talked?" she asked

"Well you know i was engaged to Lucy but then we hired a maid and it turned out to be an old friend of mine. I couldn't believe i had found May again. But the problem was i was with Lucy but May was the girl i've always loved and everything got messed up. Lucy went away a week before our wedding and me and May well we...you know" he told her.

Joy just nodded and Randy smiled. He had liked talking to Joy during the diva search. She was so easy to talk to and she didn't judge and condem him no matter what he told her.

"We stopped talking for that week, then when Lucy and I were on the plane heading on our honeymoon i had to tell her the truth. She was mad as hell and i don't blame her, we didn't speak for the full time. Then when we got back May was really quiet and spent most of her time in her room. The next day she was gone, Joe our gardner won't tell me why she left and my marriage is over. To top it all of i lost tonight" he finished and Joy just sat there looking sympathetic.

Most people would have told him how low he was cheating on his fiance but not her. She just hugged him.

"It'll be ok" she told him.

"You sure?" he asked

She smiled and nodded" I still got my dream and got to work for the WWE even if i didn't win the diva search and you Randy Orton will find your childhood sweetheart again and everything will be perfect" she assured him.

"Thanks Joy, i miss talking to you" he told her.

"Well i miss talking to you too" she laughed "i best get going, John looks like he's getting into trouble with Show"

Randy looked to where the two guys were arguing and he laughed. He stood up from the bar and left the club needing to get some fresh air.

He sat down on a bench and looked up at the night sky. He looked at his watch and decided it was time to head back to the hotel. He headed round to the parkinglot and got into his car. He was just about to drive away when he thought he saw May walking past. He rubbed his eyes and she was still there. He was about to get out and call her over when he noticed she was pushing a pushchair. He froze and carried on staring at her not believeing his eyes.

May had a baby? He sat and wondered who's baby it was, he wondered if she was married and what exactly she was doing in hollywood.

He slowly followed her knowing there was only one way to find out.


	14. secrets

The next morning he was sat out in his car looking up at the grotty building. He was going to go last night but he couldn't go through with it then. She wouldn't want to see him when he was drunk. He got out of the car and walks upto the tall building. He looked at the bells on the side and tried looking for one with May's name on it but he couldn't find one. He pressed the first buzzar he came to.

"Hi i was looking for May Taylor but her name..." he started.

He looked up as the door opend. A small woman with dark short hair and a displeased expression on her face opend the door.

"Sorry to bother you, i was looking for May Taylor but her name wasn't on any of the bells" he told her

"Doubt she's answer it if it was" The woman mumbled as if she was still half asleep.

Randy walked into the building and looked around. The wallpaper was hanging off the walls, the carpets were stained and the place smelt of cigarette smoke. He couldn't imagine May in a place like this.

"Which room is it?" he asked

"Just follow the screaming" the woman said grumpily as she walked back into her room and slammed the door closed.

Randy heard the sound of a baby crying and made his way up the narrow staircase. About two floors up he came to a door where the crying seemed loudest. He knocked on the door.

"He's teething!" came a familiar voice "i can't help it if he's crying"

He knocked again and waited as he heard footsteps coming across the room. A few moments later the door opend and a blonde woman appeared at the door with a hard cold expression on her face.

"Look I..." she started and then gasped as she recognised Randy"Oh my god"

She stood frozen in the doorway so Randy walked past her and went into the tiny room. He could see a tiny bathroom as the door was slightly open on the other side of the room. There were only two rooms in the whole appartment. He looked about the room he was stood in. There was a couch that folded out into a bed set out in the middle of the small crowded room. A tiny Carrycot stood next to the bed, and a kitchen was in the corner of the room with no walla to seperate the rooms. Clothes were lying about all over the place. Baby bottles were lined up in the kitchen and the sink was full of dishes and glasses still waiting to be washed. He then and turned to look at May. He couldn't believe it was actually her. Her hair was was now a dull dirty blonde looking like a birds nest. She was wearing an oversized tee-shirt. Her eyes that had once been so bright were now cold, dull and lifeless.

May had pulled herself together as Randy looked around her appartment and stared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I thought i saw you last night and i saw you pushing a pushchair i came to see if you were..."he started

"Came to what, see if i was ok?" she asked "Well i'm fine so you can go home to your big posh house and your perfect little wife"

"We split awhile ago..."he told her quietly.

Randy walked across to the carrycot and looked inside. A tiny baby was lying wrapped tightly in a blanket. He was red in the face from crying. All that was visible apart from his face was a tuft of brown hair sticking out.

"Shouldn't you see to him?" he asked turning to face May again.

May narrowed her eyes at Randy.

"Look don't you think you can come in here and start telling me how to run my life" she warned him but she picked up the baby anyway.

Randy pushed some clothes from the bed and sat down.

"Why did you leave?" he asked

"Leave where?" May asked

"You know what i'm talking about May" He told her.

May sighed as she put the baby back into the carrycot.

"Does it really matter why?" she asked "I did leave but that was a long time ago"

"Yes it does matter" he told her

"Why does it?" she asked

"Because i missed " he told her quietly.

May raised an eyebrow and laughed

"Yeah of course the big superstar missed his maid" she taunted

"May you're my best friend" he corrected her

"Oh really so we're best friends!" she yelled "Yeah we were real close weren't we Randy, got to know each other very well on your birthday and we were that close that you ignored me ever since"

"It was arkward" he explained

"How the hell do you think i felt?" she asked angrily.

"I know...i do love you May but i was with Lucy and i wanted things to work with her" he replied

May burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Randy feeling slightly annoyed.

"You wanted things to work out...no you didn't" she told him. "You hated her and once you told her about us she hated you too"

"That's not true" he exclaimed

"Oh yes it is Randy" May laughed. "I could see it in both your eyes that day you came back and i could tell by the way she looked at me. Neither of you was happy, infact the only reason you would have stayed together is so she could take every last penny you own"

"We were happy back then..."he started

"You know what you might now go about lying to everyone like i do but you lie to yourself and it's pathetic" she told him.

"Why are you so angry at me?" he asked

"Because all of this" she said looking about the room "Is your fault!"

"No it isn't!" he said defending himself

"If you hadn't got me pregnant everything would have been ok" she yelled

Randy's mouth dropped open and he looked down at the baby who was now fast asleep. He stroked his tiny hand and looked at May.

"He's mine?" he asked

May bit her bottem lip. She hadn't meant to tell him. She had promised herself Randy would never find out.

"Look just go and forget us" she told him

"What happend to you May, why didn't you tell me?" he asked

May thought for a moment about telling him. All of the secrets she had been hiding for so long were slowly torturing her, maybe if she told him then she'd feel better about it all. She sighed and then turned to face him.

"It all started back when we met again. I knew you and Lucy weren't right for each other so i tried to split you up. I'm the one who ruined her hair and her dress i did all of that. The sleeping with you wasn't planned, that's the one thing i didn't mean to do. Well after that i started feeling guilty and i hated it. I've never felt guilty about anything i've done in my life and i'll admit i've done alot of bad things. I geuss i'm like my mom that way, she didn't care about anyone either, my dad was the same. When i found out i was pregnant i moved away and i came here still believeing that i could be an actress and live my dreams. But it didn't happen, you won't even believe what i do now, i'm a cheap stripper and i live here, do you honestly think i would want you to see me like this, of course i wasn't going to tell you. There isn't much point in lying anymore you've found me again" she told him.

"But May i could have helped you out, i would have helped raise him and you should never have done what you did" he told her firmly.

May gave a dry laugh" Yeah then me you and Lucy could have all played happy families"

"Well let me help now then" he said

"I don't need your help, he's going up for adoption" she told him

"But you can't just..."he started

"What kind of life is he going to have with me, just look at me now Randy. I'm not meant to be a mother because i don't care about other people." she told him gently "He's just lucky i care enough to give him a chance in life"

"Couldn't you try...you can come and live with me again" Randy pleaded

"It's too late for trying again" May said shaking her head

"Well then let me take him" Randy suggested" Just for awhile you might feel differently."

May hesitated for a moment and looked down at her tiny baby boy. She softly stroked his brown hair out of his face. She bit her lip nervously and then turned back to Randy.

"I geuss you could take him..."she said slowly "But don't expect me to feel any different, take him with you know, leave me the address of your hotel and i'll drop the rest of his things round"


	15. childhood sweethearts

a/n- thanks for all of my reviews...oh last chapter probs a big let down for this one and the last chapter but i'm still new at storyline...i know im full of excuses. please review.

* * *

May collected all of the baby clothes and bottles together and dumped them all down on the bed. She pulled out a black bag and started to pack the things away. She ran her hand over each piece of clothing. Randy would never know that she had chosen all of these things with love and care. He would never know that she would bring their baby into her bed each night and just watch him. She smiled slightly. The baby looked so much like Randy but he had May's eyes. She shook her head and quickly packed the rest of the things as the tears were slowly forming in her eyes. She quickly left and headed for Randy's hotel.

Later in the evening Randy was sat in his hotel room with Joy, John and Stacy playing with the baby.

"He's so beautiful!" Joy and Stacy squeeled together making a huge fuss over him.

Randy and John rolled their eyes and laughed

"Girls.."the said together.

"I can't believe all that stuff with May" John said softly "I remember when she was back at your house, she always seemed so happy and friendly, i wouldn't think she was capable of..well all the stuff she's done"

"She's just evil!" Stacy exclaimed

Joy shook her head slightly.

"I don't think she is, she's been through alot of tough times and we don't even know what happend to her when she was back in St Louis or what's happend to her since she moved here" she told them

"She became a stripper..."Stacy said

"Yeah but there's gotta be more to it than that, from what Randy's told us May was quite an actress mayve she just told what she thought she had to" Joy said

Randy looked up as there was a knock at the door. He smiled brightly

"That'll be her, i can't wait for you girls to meet her!" he exclaimed jumping up and running to the door.

His smile faded as he saw a man at the door holding a bag and a letter.

"Can i help you?" asked Randy

"These came for you, a young lady dropped them off" The man said

"Thanks..."Randy said as he took them and shut the door.

"She didn't stay?" asked Stacy and Randy shook his head.

He opend the bag and found it was full of baby clothes and bottles.

He opend the note and began to read.

Dear Randy

Well surprise surprise i'm leaving again. I geuss you might want to know you're babies name..his name is Eric. I know you'll take good care of him. I said alot of horrible things today and i'm not going to take any of them back because i meant all of it you can be a pathetic loser but i still love you. I'm not coming back again i can't take being a mom and i hate the life i'm leading now. I know you're probably really dissapointed in me for what i've done in the past and it kills me knowing that i've sunk so low. I want to get my life sorted out, i'm only twenty two years old and i'm not going to live in hell, i want to get things back together and get another chance at life. I'll be alright and Eric will be great without me. All i've ever wanted is for you and me together but i geuss none of that's possible anymore..not now. I'm really sorry about the way you saw me today. Give Eric a kiss from me and tell him mommy loves him.. I wish things could have been different but you can't turn back the clock. Oh and i'm sorry for being horrible about you being famous geuss i'm jealous because you got your dream and i never got mine. Who'd have thought it May Taylor a woman full of regrets and guilt. I really hate my new caring attitude... You should both forget about me but believe me i will always remember you Randy and the good times we had together before i got so messed up. You'll always be my childhood sweetheart

love May xxx

Randy put down the letter unsure of what to do. He had been left alone to bring up a baby...his baby. It was funny how much he loved his son already. But May was gone again.

"What is it?" asked John

"She's gone again" he replied with no emotion in his voice.

Joy looked up from reading the letter and put an arm around Randy.

"You found her twice and she left maybe it'll be thrid time lucky" she said reassuringly.

Randy smiled down at his son.

"Mommy loves you Eric even if she is gone...but don't worry we'll find her again and things will be different" He told him.

/END/


End file.
